Nada más que el principio
by HikariCaelum
Summary: [TaikixAkari] Una fiesta con una ausencia. Unas palabras con un mensaje escondido. Unos sentimientos a los que poner nombre. Tal vez haya llegado el día que todos habían estado esperando. [Para ChemicalFairy por su cumpleaños]


.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _ChemicalFairy_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

.

**~ Nada más que el principio ~**

.

Las voces retumbaban en la estancia, mezclándose con la música. La tarta se partía en trozos y todos se atiborraban, acabando con los refrescos y aperitivos que había en la mesa. Taiki agradecía a su madre y a sus amigos la dedicación que habían puesto en la fiesta sorpresa. Pensaría que era uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida si no fuera por una ausencia que no conseguía olvidar.

Miró a su alrededor, viendo a todos disfrutar de la celebración, e intentó contagiarse. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una estantería llena de fotografías. Allí un Taiki pequeño sonreía a la cámara mientras una Akari muy graciosa copiaba el gesto. No pudo evitar reír ligeramente, aunque su cara se ensombreció enseguida. Echaba de menos a su mejor amiga, no podría acostumbrarse nunca a no verla todos los días. Y que no hubiera podido asistir a su cumpleaños le dolía mucho, aunque intentaba fingir que no pasaba nada.

Cuando por fin consiguió apartar la mirada de la foto, se dio cuenta de que Nene no le quitaba los ojos de encima. No entendió por qué sonreía tan contenta, ni tampoco por qué le hizo gestos para que la siguiera.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres hablar de algo? —preguntó, confundido, cuando la chica le hizo entrar en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

—Toma, ponlo.

Le tendió un DVD, que no llevaba nada escrito en la carátula, y Taiki lo miró sin sospechar siquiera qué era. Encendió el ordenador y metió el disco. Cuando por fin lo tuvo todo listo, la cara de Akari llenó la pantalla.

—¡Está muy cerca! ¡Nene, aleja eso de mí! —Los gritos de su mejor amiga hicieron que el cumpleañero empezara a reír—. Ahí está bien. Ahora, Nene del futuro, ¡sal de la habitación! Déjanos a Taiki y a mí a solas.

La aludida rodó los ojos, sonriendo. Salió sigilosamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Era una tontería porque ya había escuchado todo cuando grabó a Akari, pero decidió hacer caso para que Taiki pudiera disfrutar del regalo sin molestias.

El chico no cabía en sí de asombro. Miró atentamente el rostro que había en la pantalla, sin poder dejar de reír por sus ocurrencias.

—Eh… ¡Me he quedado en blanco! Es que es difícil hablar a una cámara. Nene, tienes que editar esta parte.

—Luego lo hago —mintió la joven de forma poco convincente—. Venga, que no tenemos todo el día.

—Vale. —Akari respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Hola, Taiki! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Siento no poder estar allí, sabes que si pudiera iría, pero según mis padres no puedo faltar a la boda de mi tía. Todo es culpa suya por casarse tan lejos… En fin que, como no voy a poder estar contigo en persona, quería que te acordases de mí. Seguramente ya te habré felicitado por teléfono, pero de todas maneras así es mejor.

El chico rio. Qué tonta podía llegar a ser su amiga. Quería que se acordase de ella, como si no llevara haciéndolo todo el día.

—Taiki, eres una gran persona, la mejor que he conocido y conoceré nunca —susurró ella, de pronto más seria—. En realidad eres demasiado bueno para tu salud, aunque para eso estoy yo. Todo el mundo te aprecia, te los ganas con un par de palabras. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Y también contenta de que quieras que yo, con lo pesada que soy, esté en tu vida.

El cumpleañero bajó la mirada, algo avergonzado por sus halagos. Estaba seguro de que Akari no era capaz de verse a sí misma con claridad. Volvió a observar el ordenador, donde la chica abrazaba sus rodillas y apoyaba en ellas la barbilla.

—Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, me alegra que sigamos teniendo tanta confianza aunque nos vemos menos que antes. ¿Sabes? Me acuerdo de que un día me puse muy triste cuando me enteré de que habías ganado un campeonato de baloncesto y no había estado presente. Me eché a llorar. Ahora que lo pienso, te llamé llorando. Lo siento, siempre has tenido que soportar mis cambios de humor y mi fuerte carácter. Te aseguro que nunca tengo mala intención.

Él lo sabía, ella lo único que quería siempre era ayudar. También se acordaba de aquel día que le llamó llorando, estuvo muy tentado de coger un autobús y presentarse en casa de Akari, aunque al final consiguió tranquilizarla. En ese momento pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor haber hecho el viaje, aunque solo fuera para sacarle una sonrisa.

—El otro día soñé que me atacaban unos grillos —dijo de pronto su amiga con cara de espanto—. ¡Fue horrible! ¿Te acuerdas cuando hace años fuimos al río y dos estuvieron persiguiéndome? Tú me salvaste. Aunque, bueno, después de aquello has tenido que salvarme muchas veces más.

A Taiki le hubiera gustado poder decirle en ese momento que ella también le había salvado a él muchísimas veces. Que la necesitaba, más de lo que creía. Claro que recordaba aquel día, en realidad los grillos no tenían ningún interés en la niña pero por mucho que se lo repitió ella no llegó a creerle.

—Bueno, no sé cómo he acabado hablando de eso. —La sonrisa de Akari le hizo sonreír—. Solo quería que supieras que eres muy importante para mí. Espero que disfrutes mucho de tu cumpleaños, te compensaré por no poder estar allí. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El beso que la chica lanzó a la pantalla hizo que se sonrojasen ambos. Después, seguramente creyendo que Nene ya había cortado la grabación, su amiga se echó las manos a la cara.

—¡Va a pensar que soy muy tonta! Mejor no le des este vídeo, le felicitaré por teléfono y ya está.

—Calla ya, ha quedado muy bien —replicó la otra—. A él le vas a alegrar con esto, ¿no es suficiente?

—Sí —afirmó Akari sonriendo—. Espero que con esto se dé cuenta de que me importa de verdad.

Entonces la pantalla quedó en negro y el corazón de Taiki latió más rápido de lo normal. Sabía que le importaba a su mejor amiga. Y ella sabía que era recíproco, ¿no? Esperaba que sí, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

Volvió a ver el vídeo antes de salir. Nene le esperaba fuera, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Le miró sonriendo y se extrañó del gesto serio que llevaba el chico.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado? Creímos que...

—No es eso —se apresuró a interrumpirla—. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca. Lo que pasa es que... no sé, tengo la sensación de que ella no sabe que también me importa. Que también me ha salvado muchas veces, aunque no sea de la misma manera.

Se quedó callado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. La risa de la chica le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Mira que eres bobo —dijo Nene—. Si te preocupa eso sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Díselo. Aunque antes de hacerlo podrías intentar poner nombre a tus sentimientos, ahorraría tiempo y quebraderos de cabeza.

—¿Eh? ¿Nombre? —Sin saber bien la razón, Taiki se puso nervioso—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Si no lo sabes ya lo averiguarás. Eres muy listo pero también despistado. O tal vez demasiado inocente para algunas cosas.

Dicho aquello, su amiga volvió al salón y el cumpleañero no tardó en seguirla. Fue hasta la mesa para llenar un vaso y picar algo, intentando olvidar esa conversación y con la cara sonriente de Akari todavía grabada en la retina.

La música seguía mezclándose con las diferentes conversaciones del lugar. Taiki se unió a algunas mientras comía y reía de algún que otro chiste o anécdota. Nene parecía ser la única que se daba cuenta de su gesto ausente cuando nadie se fijaba en él y de que sus ojos buscaban una y otra vez una fotografía de la estantería.

Abrió algunos regalos, dio las gracias y disfrutó de ellos con sus amigos mientras las horas pasaban y la noche llegaba. Aprovechando un momento a solas, Tagiru cogió al cumpleañero del brazo para que se alejaran un poco de los demás.

—¿Qué has hecho con Nene hace un rato? —Su tono burlón hizo a que el otro pusiera los ojos en blanco—. Habéis desaparecido bastante tiempo. ¡Y yo que pensaba que tu novia era Akari!

—No es mi novia —replicó, notando que el calor le llenaba las mejillas—. Es mi mejor amiga. Y no he hecho nada con Nene, me estaba dando un regalo de Akari.

—Ya me extrañaba a mí.

La risa de Tagiru no pareció llegar a los oídos de Taiki. Su mirada se había quedado clavada en un punto cualquiera del suelo. Poco a poco, una pequeña sonrisa fue asomando de las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Sabes? Akari es alguien muy especial, nuestra relación lo es —susurró de pronto el mayor, haciendo que el otro se acercara para escuchar mejor.

—Ya lo sé. Todo el mundo lo puede ver. Menos tú hasta ahora, por lo que parece.

Tagiru le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse para charlar con Yuu. Dejó a su amigo lleno de preguntas, parecía que todo el mundo intentaba decirle algo relacionado con su mejor amiga pero él era demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta. Decidió dejar de pensar tanto. Le mandó un mensaje agradeciéndole su regalo de cumpleaños y le preguntó qué tal se lo estaba pasando en la boda. Como contestación recibió una foto de Akari muy arreglada.

Estaba muy guapa, eso estaba claro, pero la imagen solo consiguió que Taiki se sintiera mal. Notaba una especie de malestar en la boca del estómago. Y lo causaba ese chico al que iba cogida del brazo.

Sin pensar, le mandó otro mensaje preguntando quién era ese. Durante cinco angustiantes minutos estuvo esperando a la respuesta. Se imaginó un nuevo amigo al que Akari le pedía que la acompañara, una cosa podía llevar a la otra y al final ella saldría con él. Entonces dejaría de ir a verle a los partidos, dejaría de ser quien pondría un cojín bajo su cara cuando cayese, dejaría de regañarle por no cuidarse más. Sería terrible y... El zumbido del móvil detuvo el torrente de desesperación.

"_Es mi primo. Dicen que nos parecemos, ¿no te lo parece? Un beso, disfruta de la fiesta_".

Taiki podría haber jurado en ese momento que no se había sentido tan aliviado en toda su vida. Ni siquiera las veces que había vencido una batalla por los pelos o cuando habían conseguido salvar el mundo. Nada le había tranquilizado tanto nunca como la palabra "primo".

Con el buen humor recuperado, el cumpleañero siguió el consejo de su mejor amiga y disfrutó del resto de la fiesta. Ya era noche bien entrada cuando sus amigos se marcharon, diciéndole que tenían que repetirlo. Nene le lanzó una enigmática mirada antes de irse y él supo que era una orden silenciosa. Piensa, Taiki, eres listo para lo que quieres.

Se tumbó en la cama ya con el pijama y tras haber dado las buenas noches a su madre. Estaba confuso, no conseguía conciliar el sueño, así que se levantó para volver a ver ese vídeo de Akari. Sonrió durante toda la grabación y volvió a emocionarse con el final. Aunque eso solo despertó la preocupación otra vez.

Cuando, bastante rato más tarde y de nuevo en la cama, estaba a punto de dormirse, varias cosas dieron vueltas en su cabeza.

_Eres demasiado bueno para tu salud, aunque para eso estoy yo... Akari es alguien muy especial, nuestra relación lo es... Es mi primo... Espero que con esto se dé cuenta de que me importa de verdad... Díselo. Aunque antes de hacerlo podrías intentar poner nombre a tus sentimientos... Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo... No es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga..._

Fue entonces, justo antes de cerrar los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Cuando el nombre que le dijo Nene que buscara para sus sentimientos apareció en su cabeza. Y se durmió con una sonrisa.

**~ · ~**

El sol brillaba con fuerza y se colaba por la ventana, aunque nadie le estaba prestando atención al buen día. La familia dormía tranquilamente, habían llegado tarde la noche anterior así que necesitaban horas de descanso. Solo había una adolescente sentada en el sofá, comiendo cereales con gesto ausente. La revista que estaba leyendo hacía tiempo que estaba abierta por la misma página.

Akari no conseguía dormir y tampoco mantenerse despierta del todo. Soñar de día se le daba demasiado bien a veces. Se imaginaba que la pregunta de Taiki sobre quién la acompañaba en la foto escondía celos. Que él se alivió al saber que era su primo. Que le había gustado mucho el vídeo que le regaló. Pero después intentaba acallar sus pensamientos porque ya se había hecho ilusiones durante demasiado tiempo.

Se levantó y fue a vestirse para dar una vuelta, no le sentaba bien quedarse encerrada. Decidió que iba a dar un paseo mientras se preguntaba si su mejor amigo habría pensado en ella, si lo estaría haciendo en ese momento. Entonces recordó que a esas horas estaría practicando con el equipo de fútbol, porque había un partido al día siguiente.

Suspiró por enésima vez aquella semana. Cerró con cuidado la puerta para no despertar a nadie y salió a la calle. Respiró profundamente para llenarse de ese aire mañanero y caminó tranquilamente. Entonces fue cuando su móvil vibró.

"_Buenos días, Akari. ¿Qué haces? Te eché de menos ayer_".

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡Taiki sí que había pensado en ella! Intentó tranquilizarse, los amigos se acuerdan los unos de los otros, eso se dijo. Le contestó que estaba dando un paseo, que iba a ir a un parque de detrás de su casa porque había encontrado unos días atrás un nido y quería ver los polluelos. También le preguntó cómo era que no estaba entrenando.

Como no le respondió, supuso que en realidad sí que estaba jugando al fútbol, le habría mandado el mensaje en alguna pausa. Suspiró. Siempre había cosas más importantes antes que ella.

Llegó al parque y buscó el árbol en el que estaba el nido. Escaló por él y se asomó a la rama en la que sabía que estaban los polluelos. Los pequeños, que la recibieron piando, hicieron que sonriera. Se lamentó de que en esa postura no pudiera sacar el móvil para hacerles una fotografía. Aunque, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Poco a poco fue soltando una mano para coger el teléfono, después la estiró para enfocar a los pájaros y presionó el botón hasta escuchar un "clic". Rio, contenta por su hazaña, pero no pudo celebrarla mucho tiempo. Como salida de la nada, la madre de los polluelos apareció a su lado y pio sin descanso intentando ahuyentarla. Del susto, Akari se soltó y solo tuvo tiempo de prepararse mentalmente para el fuerte golpe. Pero no llegó.

—¡Ay! —escuchó cuando notó que caía sobre algo más blando de lo que esperaba.

Se incorporó como pudo y se apartó para ver quién había impedido que se estrellase contra el suelo. Su boca se abrió por el asombro.

—¡Taiki! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tranquila —se apresuró a decir el chico sonriendo—. Me he llevado golpes peores.

Le ayudó a levantarse y caminaron hasta un banco cercano. Cuando se sentaron, Akari se disculpó varias veces, hasta que su amigo la interrumpió.

—De verdad, no ha sido nada. Me alegra haber estado aquí para parar tu caída.

—A todo esto... ¿qué haces aquí?

—Qué recibimiento más feo —se quejó Taiki—. Esperaba un "te he echado de menos" o "gracias por venir".

—Calla —pidió ella riendo—. Sabes que me alegra mucho verte, solo me he sorprendido. Creía que estabas ocupado.

El gesto del chico se entristeció un tanto al escuchar aquello. Se sentó de lado para mirar a su amiga de frente y la intensidad de sus ojos hizo que ella se sonrojara.

—Lo siento. Parece que siempre hay cosas que me mantienen ocupado, pero no quiero que me quiten tiempo para pasar contigo. Necesitaba verte. ¿Sabes? Tu vídeo me encanta. Lo he visto por lo menos cinco veces ya. No creo que me canse nunca.

Akari bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzada, aunque contenta porque le hubiera gustado. Aquello hizo que él sonriera. Estaba claro, no podría vivir en un mundo sin ella.

—Tengo que decirte algo. Escúchame hasta el final, ¿vale? —pidió Taiki al ver que su amiga abría la boca para decir algo—. Eres una persona increíble. Siempre me sorprendes, nunca sé con qué nueva ocurrencia llegarás. Estás un poco loca, gritas cuando quieres y lloras si te apetece, te admiro por ello. Haces que mi vida sea mejor y me contagias tu energía. Sé que no sería quien soy sin ti. Gracias.

La chica notó que los ojos se le llenaban de alguna lágrima rebelde, aunque se esforzó por no dejar que se le escaparan. Volvió a mirar a su amigo a los ojos y descubrió algo nuevo en ellos. O, más bien, algo que había despertado del todo. Porque sí, Taiki la había mirado así en más de una ocasión.

—Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, no quiero que dejes de serlo, pero siento que no puedo seguir como hasta ahora —continuó él, esta vez fue su turno de sonrojarse—. Tal vez te enfades por lo que te voy a decir pero necesito que lo sepas. Eres muy importante para mí. Te quiero.

De nuevo la boca de Akari se abrió ligeramente por la impresión. Si había algo que no esperaba esa mañana al despertarse después de una noche tan tormentosa era escuchar aquellas palabras. Ella, con su energía y sinceridad de siempre, debería ser capaz de contestar, pero notó que su voz parecía haberse ahogado. Tragó saliva y miró con cariño a Taiki. Con más aún del acostumbrado.

—Yo... yo también.

Él sonrió y le contagió el gesto. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que no podía creer que hubiera llegado. Pero era cierto, ahí estaba su mejor amigo, acercándose a ella para besarla. Por fin las barreras habían caído y podían empezar algo más allá que su amistad.

Cuando Akari apoyó su frente en la de Taiki se volvieron a sonreír. Se acariciaron las mejillas y las manos, mientras se daban cuenta de que aquello no era más que un principio. Estaban deseando conocer el resto de la historia. Y esperaban que no hubiera nunca final.

.

* * *

No sé por qué me ha salido tan dulzón y alegre (esto último es raro viniendo de mí) solo quería una historia fácil de leer para variar. Está un poco escrito a las prisas así que te pido disculpas por ello pero no quería dejar de tener un detalle contigo. Y, ante todo, espero que disfrutes mucho de tu día ChemicalFairy :)


End file.
